davids_cities_skylinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Craite
'Craite '(pronounced krait) is the capital city of Western Australia. It is the eighteenth largest city in Australia (behind Ballarat, Victoria and in front of Bendigo, Victoria), with a population of 100,000 as of June 2056. Craite was founded on August 4, 2018 by the city’s former mayor, David Stevanovic. As part of a billion-dollar agreement with Western Australia’s Premier, Mark McGowan, Stevanovic purchased 6 km x 6 km land approximately 500 km north of Perth. Also part of the agreement, the Premier agreed to widen North West Coastal Highway north of Geraldton to Carnarvon to three lanes in each direction to support the immense amount of traffic. Over the years, Craite’s population climbed and fell repeatedly. Craite is especially known for its kilometres and kilometres worth of traffic jams, which led to roads in the city being turned into highways. Craite has 12 suburbs as of June 2056. On July 4, 2056, Mark McGowan signed a form with Craite’s current mayor, George Justin, to make Craite the capital city of Western Australia. Craite overtook Hong Kong as the city with the most skyscrapers, with 478 of the high-rise buildings. History North West Coastal Highway was once a two-lane single carriageway full of trucks and vans. In September 2017, former mayor, David Stevanovic had the idea to create a city along with expanding North West Coastal Highway to three lanes in each direction. He met with WA’s Premier, Mark McGowan and created a billion dollar agreement to build a 6 km x 6 km city 500 km north north west of Perth. Main Roads Western Australia built a 3 kilometre freeway with two lanes in each direction going up to the city’s former access point, Coastal Road, a loop road. The freeway was named Blaite Freeway. West of the Cul-de-sac River, ten four-lane roads were built and apartments were built in conjunction. It quickly attracted people to the city. Now a major access point into the city, Industrial Highway was built to provide an easy access point to the Craite Industrial Area. It originally began at a roundabout intersection with Welshpool Road and Henry Lawson Street with intersections with East Craite Highway (then East Craite Road), Jones Street and Scarlett Street and ended at Airport Drive, which connected up with Coastal Road. In conjunction with the road project, Craite International Airport was built to attract national and international tourists. The city rapidly expanded within a few months and then, Craite’s population reached 10,000. Commercial and office zones were constructed and Apple Stadium was built on Industrial Highway as the home of the Craite Football Club, a professional Australian rules football club based in the city. The club won the premiership four times: 2031, 2038, 2039 and 2049. In 2025, many overseas visitors wanted to reside permanently in Craite so more apartments were built in what is now East Craite and the city gained a huge population spurt. Craite Drive (now Craite Highway) was built to both ends of Coastal Road to provide access. To connect up the future town with Blaite Freeway, Sea Street was built up to Craite Drive. Nokia Stadium was built for entertainment purposes and another club was added to the Australian Football League: the East Craite Football Club, bringing the total of West Australian AFL clubs to four (the second most of any state of territory in Australia). The club is also based at Apple Stadium and, as of 2056, has won two premierships: 2028 and 2041. To connect up East Craite with Craite, Main Roads Western Australia extended East Craite Road (now East Craite Highway) to Sea Street provide easy access. Many commercial and industrial buildings were built in the remaining space of East Craite and the road was upgraded. North Craite (an entirely commercial area), Commercial Centre (a part-commercial, part-office Area) and West Craite (an entirely residential area) were built up and the city’s population grew the most it has in 20 years. Central Highway was built to connect the extremely busy areas together. South Craite was built in conjunction with South Craite Highway and Harbour Street (now Harbour Highway). South Craite has faced severe traffic issues over the years and it was upgraded. Due to an uncountable number of cars using East Craite Road, Main Roads officially decided to build a Highway with three lanes in each direction up to Mends Street. The project cost $1.4 billion to build. The road was renamed East Craite Highway. Harbour Street, Fitzgerald Street and Craite Drive also underwent similar upgrades. The city expanded to the local island with the mega suburbs of Tsarmion and Lachen. Entirely residential, the population of Craite soared past 90,000 within months. Industrial Highway had a major upgrade which connected the highway with Central Highway. On July 4, 2056, Western Australia’s Premier, Mark McGowan, signed a form with Craite’s mayor, George Justin, to make the City the capital of Western Australia. The city inaugurated its capitalism on January 31, 2057. Geography Craite has over 500 skyscrapers, making it the city with the most high-rise buildings in the world. The tallest building is the Space Elevator, with an indeterminable height. It is home to the Australian offices of Colossal Order, the million-dollar videogame company. Demographics Craite has a population of 100,000 as of June 2056. 69% of the population is Australian with the following from the shown countries. The other 7% are from other countries across the globe. Government Craite has a leader in which the title is recognised as the Mayor of Craite. Media Craite is serviced by the five main Australian television stations (ABC, SBS, Seven, Nine, 10) plus their sister channels. Each main channel has their own news service and station (excluding SBS). ABC News Craite is presented by Jane Hobbs with sport by Jim Kane and weather by Francis Appia. Seven News Craite is presented by Harold Gantry with sport by Rory Campbell and weather by Theresa Jones. Nine News Craite is presented by Wayne Herald with sport by Adam Drew and weather by Patrick Norman. 10 News Craite is presented by Tim Montague with sport by Narelda Darius and weather by Joe Rye. Each channel has local programming. Sunrise Sunset is recorded in Craite‘s Nine studios and broadcast to the entirety of Australia. The show is presented by Monika Kos, Joey Catanzaro and Geof Parry and is broadcast week nightly at 6:30pm until 7:30pm. The newspaper is The Craite Bite. The daily newspaper is produced in the Fitzgerald Street HQ and covers Craite’s most important stories. Culture Sport Craite is big with AFL. Two teams from the city compete in the country’s upmost league: the Craite Cougars and the East Craite Panthers. The teams compete twice during the home and Away season at Apple Stadium for the Blockbuster Derby since Round 6, 2025. The Cougars have long dominated the Panthers, winning 40 out of 62 total derbies. The Craite Cougars were premiers in 2031, 2038, 2039 and 2049 and runners up in 2026, 2035 and 2053. The East Craite Panthers were premiers in 2028 and 2041 and runners up in 2038 and 2055. Tourism Tsarmion is best known for being a suburb the size of four. This has attracted many tourists. Tsarmion Beach is a popular tourist attraction. Infrastructure Health Craite has one major hospital: Royal Craite Hospital. It can serve 1,000 patients and 63 ambulances are patrolling the city. Law Enforcement The Craite Police Department has 100 police cars and 25 motorcycles ready to attend crime scenes. Public Transportation CraitePort is the official network of public transportation in Craite. It owns buses, metros, trains, taxis and ships. Trivia * Craite has the most high-rise buildings than any other city in the world, with over 500. * Monika Kos, Joey Catanzaro and Geof Parry were originally working with Seven Perth but moved to Nine Craite to present Sunrise Sunset.